A common form of domestic wind indicator is the wind chime in which a plurality of chime members and a striker are suspended from a support portion, and arranged so that the striker collides with the chime members when moved by the wind.
Although a wind chime produces a pleasant sound, the visual aesthetic appeal of the wind chime is typically relatively limited. Moreover, at night, a wind chime cannot be heard through a closed window nor can it be seen in the dark, limiting its effectiveness as a wind indicator in such circumstances.